


【超昱】羽光

by Arashio



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashio/pseuds/Arashio
Summary: 他在满天星辰中听他为太阳歌唱。
Kudos: 13





	【超昱】羽光

蔡程昱从来没进过飞船的驾驶舱。

即使是还在学院的时候他也只是登上过模拟器，并且最终他的驾驶技术还是一级烂，有人期末的时候抓他恶补他才靠着理论课勉强通过测试。然而这给他带来一个好处，一个一个通宵背下来的理论知识现在还记得扎实，以至于他不会被拦在门外，像是许多新手一样被突然出现的虹膜扫描装置吓到。

通往驾驶舱一层又一层的门打开，最后两道门前蔡程昱居然看到了如今难以见到的人工搜查，两个人拿着探测仪探了他全身，随后点了点头才将他放行。

舱门打开之前那两个人离开了，留下蔡程昱一个人站在两道门之间的狭窄空间里犹豫，最终他还是叹了口气，努力挺直腰杆，在自己后悔之前推开了驾驶舱的门。

星海看着他。

他和张超的离别来得猝不及防又早有预谋，只有蔡程昱一个人不知道张超早就志愿好了以后要去舰队服役、想成为北极光号的舰长，或者说只有蔡程昱不相信这一点。学院里的人评说是他故意贴着张超阻挡张超的发展，实际上却是张超一直依赖着他，只不过张超生了一副狐狸一样的皮囊，脸上的笑来得并不那么真切，实践课第一、被舰队长亲自表扬的Alpha总比在太阳殿堂唱赞歌的Omega名声来得响亮。

后来张超一个人收拾好行李向蔡程昱告别时蔡程昱给出了同样的答复：他被选入最高级别的太阳殿堂，成为唯一的刚刚毕业就得此职务的人。他们甚至没来得及失落就已经开始了各自新的生活，张超每日疲于高强度的训练，蔡程昱跟随前辈四处演出，两个曾经相爱到全校皆知的人居然就再也没了联系。

再见面已经是舰队的慰问演出上，张超胸上银制的行星勋章和蔡程昱肩上的太阳肩章让他们之间虽然隔着十数米但是犹如隔着一个星系。张超不知从蔡程昱脸上看到什么，他知道蔡程昱一定是深情难自抑的，因为他眼里含着泪唱一首欢快激昂的歌，那种神情是他从未见过的——他想抱他，想抱得他喘不上气甚至一身淤青，他想成为他的Alpha。

可张超没有抱蔡程昱。

他通过玻璃的反光看到蔡程昱只穿着一件单薄的制式衬衫和一条军裤一步一步走向他，可他没有转身，只是陷在椅子中仿佛落入沉思。他猜蔡程昱会走到他面前说一些话陈述他们的过去再向他邀请一个未来，这样他就可以名正言顺地把他准备许久的礼物送出去；或者他会痛斥自己的所作所为，最后两个人尽释前嫌重归于好，他也可以将那份礼物作为和好的证明；他还猜——

他猜不到蔡程昱会慢慢解开扣子走到他面前，给他一个赤裸的、白皙的、看得出精壮了不少的、他从未完整占有甚至稍微染指的躯体。这和他的料想完全不同，直到蔡程昱跪在他面前他也还是满心的惊愕，最后蔡程昱拉开他的裤链将他的狰狞掏出贴在脸上摩挲时他才意识到：自己硬了。

来不及挣扎蔡程昱已经伸出舌尖开始润湿自己的前端，然后是柱身和囊袋，蔡程昱不由自主地眯起眼睛舔吻像是在吻什么珍宝。狰狞柱身贴在蔡程昱脸上居然让张超起了更大的反应，蔡程昱嘴唇贴着前端摩擦了几下就整根含进，一举到喉咙口，张超甚至听到顶到什么结构发出的气声。他没法不看着胯下为自己服务的蔡程昱，他不得不承认他曾经梦见过这种场景，甚至蔡程昱后侧的尖牙会刮到他的褶皱这种微小痛感都完全符合，就在这里，关闭了监控设备的飞船驾驶舱，蔡程昱跪在地上近乎虔诚地含他的欲望。

好学生总是无师自通，蔡程昱舌尖在孔洞附近打转，像是一条游走的蛇，带起张超的低喘在空荡荡的驾驶舱里回环。蔡程昱爱极了张超的沙哑，手托着温热而软的囊袋缓慢揉捏，努力进得更深也更快，张超不自觉挺腰应和，意识到自己在做什么时已经晚了，蔡程昱扶着根部做了个深喉，本身就浅的眼眶含不住泪，滚落的路上被张超手指截获。

Alpha的味道扩散开，蔡程昱总说张超的味道是宇宙尘埃的味道，孤独而冷，让人闻了没有任何欲望只是落入无边无际的宇宙中。如今蔡程昱知道那只是他的错觉罢了，张超的味道犹如朔风钻入他每个毛孔，作为Omega的本能开始让他想要臣服想要卑躬屈膝。但是显然张超是了解他的，他在蔡程昱因为久违的信息素沦为一只动物之前拉起他，将他抱在自己的身上。

蔡程昱午夜梦回的时候总是梦见和张超在学校里的事情，虽然确实来说他和张超也没有什么其他的交集。他梦见体能训练后张超一身臭汗地抱他，梦见两个人靠在一起一个人学舱体机械一个背艺术史，梦见大晚上张超用搞来的权限偷偷带着他进模拟驾驶舱恶补驾驶，张超站在他身侧握住他的手，然后他们在驾驶舱里接吻，驾驶舱的模拟信号在银河中漫无目的地穿梭。

他们在一起四年，却只局限于拥抱和接吻，如今时隔许久的一面张超却从他的耳尖开始向下舔舐，蜿蜒到耳垂锁骨直到胸前两点。蔡程昱一向是敏感的，张超只是亲吻了一下他乳尖他便不自主地挺起胸膛，仿若一个生涩而迫切的邀请。张超专心吮他问他，耐心地照顾他每一个喘息，摩挲他的背脊像是摸一块玉，而玉石雕琢的人就只好仰起头发出不耐的气声。蔡程昱只好透过强化的玻璃看着巡航模式的舰艇在宇宙中穿梭，所有星系都格外遥远，四下无人，舰上其他人被隔绝在驾驶舱外，他和张超在漫漫银河的注视下爱欲围绕。

蔡程昱忽然想到他唱过的所有赞美太阳悼念太阳的歌，他一直为了太阳歌唱，却从来没认真看过星海。

蔡程昱注意到那朵星云时张超解开他的扣子，伸手去探他的穴。作为一个Omega蔡程昱其实是有一些不够格的，因为他没有其他人那种娇弱的芬芳，他从来都是带一股若有若无的阳光的味道，干干净净像是个还没有发育第三性征的孩子。

可是他确实发育良好，除了气味他甚至有些过于热情，张超指尖仅仅是在穴口摩挲打转他就已经开始淋漓，于是张超就着带着体温的液体缓缓探入一个指尖。

——蔡程昱忽而仰起头，发出一声拐着弯的喟叹。从未被使用过的后穴被撑开，即使张超已经极尽温柔但还是让蔡程昱猝不及防，可是他却开始主动沉下胯配合张超。张超看不清蔡程昱的表情，只能感觉蔡程昱抓着他肩膀的手逐渐收紧，几乎要刺破工艺精良的制服外套。

张超带一些不忍，然后细长的手指整根没入，仿佛已经有过千百遍一般轻按蔡程昱穴道内凸起的腺体。蔡程昱整个人忽然抽离了力气伏在张超肩上，额角沁一层细密汗珠，张超吻他的眉角，手下却毫不留情探他的穴。空旷驾驶舱把张超带出来的水声扩出回响，蔡程昱几乎要哭出来，刚才顶出来的生理泪水流进张超的衣料中。

他做好了准备，生日这天来找张超——明明是自己的生日，却要把自己作为礼物送给他——张超觉得他轻贱也好，觉得他旧情难忘也好，他做好了被张超粗鲁对待的准备，可是他在张超的温柔中败下阵来，酸涩将他淹没。

张超对他犹如他们还在一起，每晚在他临睡前温柔吻他。

蔡程昱觉得自己格外不值得，自己玷污了张超玷污了这个驾驶舱，甚至整个宇宙都会因为见到他而蒙羞。他想逃，可是张超的手掌牢牢锁住他的背脊，搅动着他的穴又啃啮他的乳尖。蔡程昱几乎要被海浪一般一层又一层的快感逼到尖叫出声，最后只能委屈成毫无规律的哽咽。后穴不受控制地绞紧，蔡程昱昂扬的阴茎摩擦在张超制服上，擦过皮带擦过纽扣擦过张超的柱身，蔡程昱涨得生疼伸手去抚慰自己，张超却腾出手带着他同时纾解两个人。

Alpha的前液沾在蔡程昱手上，他只好边套弄边感觉到张超的阴茎在自己手中再次逐渐涨大。他从不知道张超的信息素有这样的压迫性，或者说从没体验过这样排山倒海一样的性欲，以至于他顺从地被压在身下，被摆成一个令人难堪的、野兽交欢一样的姿势。

然后Alpha挺腰进入他。

张超无比感谢这个他曾经多次认为不好用的驾驶椅，没有人会将他的靠背放平躺着驾驶，或者说干脆在驾驶时躺平熟睡，然而如今他把蔡程昱压在身下无比感谢不知道谁的设计制造。

他毕竟是个Alpha，野兽的原始欲望催化他。

他几乎毫不怜惜地狠狠撞进蔡程昱穴内，初次被开拓的后穴热情地缠着他，湿润而软仿佛带着吸引力渴求他更多的冲撞。他也确实那样做了，他在蔡程昱低声的喘息间开始缓缓进出，留蔡程昱不自主而不受控制地更多地释放自己的信息素，让他想要进得更深。

他从不知道Omega的通道可以做到这种极致：热而紧，裹挟着挽留他。蔡程昱肉体冲撞声中仿佛失去了理智一般发出小兽一样的呜咽，于是张超俯身在他肩膀上印下一个吻。他终于意识到整件事里蔡程昱最不对的地方，不是蔡程昱如此主动地邀请他，也不是蔡程昱一言不发地顺从他，而是蔡程昱的腺体就这样暴露在他面前，就在皮肤下浅浅的一层里随着心跳的频率跳动。

张超终于意识到蔡程昱是蓄谋已久，于是更加加快胯下的动作，几乎整根没入又整根脱出，只留着前端在里面又狠狠撞入。符合最原始的兽类交配的姿势的后入进得格外深，张超听见蔡程昱咬着牙阻止自己发出更多更难堪的声音，于是伸出手指摸向蔡程昱嘴唇。蔡程昱从善如流地含进他的指尖，舌尖卷着引张超在他口腔里肆意搅动，穴内诱着张超更用力更深，直到张超顶到一个紧闭的开口。

蔡程昱猝不及防，惊呼一声。Omega的本能让他想逃，然而张超卡着他的腰将他拖回自己怀中，尖利牙齿腰他的肩颈留下数个齿痕。张超在他耳边的喘息让他害怕，男中音的呼吸粗而低，像是要将他拆分后吞噬殆尽，他想成为张超的Omega，可是他更想逃，他忽然后悔自己做的莽撞决定。

可是他只能看见四面的星海和银河，隐约间他朦胧看见遥远的摩羯座。

摩羯座不能守护他，他塌下腰抬起臀，任凭张超撞进他的生殖腔。

生殖腔温度远比甬道高得多，张超一不留神差点射出来，平复了许久才继续顶撞。他想到做过许多次的那个梦，蔡程昱抱着他接受他的一切，哭着要他的吻和一个咬痕，一遍一遍说爱他。可如今他们什么都没有做，没有拥抱没有接吻没有和对方说我爱你，完成任务一样的性爱让他格外恼怒。

他想到准备给蔡程昱的生日礼物，是他获得的第一颗国家银河勋章，舰队里许多人都将勋章作为信物留给自己的爱人。他原本是要送的，然而蔡程昱打断了他的计划，这让他的准备全都落空，他觉得蔡程昱只是来找他做爱的，可他不明白为什么。

无论为什么他都决定要标记他。张超最后整根填进蔡程昱体内，不顾蔡程昱的挣扎按住他，在射进他生殖腔的同时咬破蔡程昱的腺体——功德圆满，张超达成自己的目的，从此以后他蔡程昱就是自己的Omega，身上烙着自己的咬痕自己的味道。张超直起身看身下仍陷在余韵中的蔡程昱。

肩颈处密布的吻痕和咬痕、满脸抑制不住的泪水，以及一双总是含着炽热如今却犹如孤独宇宙的眼。这是他张超的杰作。

张超不敢再把口袋里那颗勋章送给蔡程昱，他甚至不敢挽留蔡程昱随后的离开。

蔡程昱走到舱门前的时候还带着踉跄。摩羯座没有庇佑他，他为太阳歌唱，星光无法与他交汇。

舱门打开的瞬间张超终于还是叫住了他，蔡程昱没有回头，却也没有继续向前走，两道门之间狭窄的黑暗被感应点亮，他盯着那盏灯出神。

脚步声走近，张超终于开口：“生日快乐，送你一颗星星。”

蔡程昱转身，星海看着他。


End file.
